Rehash
by Sombereyes
Summary: Yumi is graduating, and Sei thinking about the past. If it's fate, or God's will who knows, but it's time they rehash.


A/N: Just a little one-shot about Sei and Yumi…

 **Rehash**

Lips upon her cheek, too quick, too soon. Then Yumi fled, pushing herself away with such great speed that Sei barely caught her. A moment later, Yumi would have been gone, but Sei, she was just in time…

Yumi's body was warm against hers, and Sei realized, she wasn't alone.

She'd noticed that little detail before, cared about that fact, and appreciated it, and in some small way, even acknowledged it, all the way to the point of telling Yumi that she wouldn't be visiting the high school after graduation…

A wordless request not to rely on her…something that Sei at the time, thought to be for the best.

Yet, visit the school, and her old classroom she did. Whenever she thought that no one would notice, she's wander the campus. She picked times after hours, or before the day even began…times when, she knew her old desk would be free of any visitors, and her mind would be allowed to stroll down memory lane once more. she considered this once more as her eyes traced the rings in the wood.

It was silly, really.

The memory of the kiss was Sei's most beloved thing to think about, as she wondered what might have happened if she were honest with Yumi…honest about the love that she'd had for her. This particular evening especially, it meant a great deal to Sei.

 _"_ _You say that to everyone…don't you?"_

Sei wished she'd been honest, that she would have said the truth. She did love Yumi differently after all. It wasn't sisterly by a long shot, and, some part of her wasn't okay with that because Yumi was a good girl…too good to string along and play idle games with…and Sei herself, needed to become a better person.

For her sake, and Yumi's too…if she ever wanted to stand a chance. She had cut her hair, dressed like a tomboy, tossed herself head first into academics, and tried for the life of her to keep a stable part-time job…some things were working better than others, she had long since admitted to herself.

Yumi, occupied this third-year class room now too. Occupied it for just one last day…funny how the heart works that way.

Sei heard the door open from behind her, and there Yumi stood, without her school bag, yet dressed in that god-awful green pleated uniform that looked so fitting on her slender frame.

"Sei?" Yumi was surprised, pleasantly so.

"Coincidence, or a rehash of before?" Sei asked with a smirk.

Yumi shook her head. "Neither, I just came from saying goodbye to the cub room. It was my favorite place here, and I'll never forget it. I am surprised to see you though."

"I never could say goodbye to it." Sei shrugged, a smirk playing on her lips. "This place…"

"I don't think I will either…" Yumi agreed a little sadly.

"I tried, but, even after trying to go back to school, I concluded something." Sei said then, crossing one leg over the other. The casual smile didn't reach her eyes. "Those three years at this high school are going to be the most important ones I've ever had…there will never be a time quite like it."

"Maybe you're right." Yumi came to stand by her desk, funnily enough, it was one right across to the desk that Sei occupied.

"I know I'm right…" Sei said with a nod. "I'll never have better friends, even if some of them are more like rivals than anything. Distance….doesn't change that, I've come to learn. Our time together as the student council, let's just say I respect the system now…it's given me something."

"I agree." Yumi didn't need to ask what that something was. It was too complicated to say, more abstract than the feelings and emotions, and too deep to give it words. She needed to change the subject. "That was your desk, and this one…" She sat on the wood, her feet swaying a little. "Strange how even after you graduated, you never really left. I thought about you every day."

Sei tried to smile, but only a sigh fell from her. "I couldn't leave you behind. I tried, Yumi."

"I didn't want you to…" Yumi shrugged then, swallowing hard. "I thought I was alright, for the most part I was, but if I hadn't run to you those times that I had…"

"Meaningless now." Sei shrugged. "You come to find out soon enough, you can't change the clock back, and the regrets you have, they are yours forever." Even saying that, harsh as it was, her eyes were tender, her voice ever so soft. "I love you."

Yumi hardly heard the words, but she laughed a little. "You say that to everyone."

"I'm saying that to you." Sei looked away, back out of the window. "I mean it."

Yumi sighed, pushing herself off of her desk, coming to stand beside Sei. "I'm going to the university too. I filled out my application on time, so I didn't have to take entrance exams."

"Great, and then when I graduate with a basic degree in two years, we'll have another rehash like this…" She barely withheld her curse. "Don't know if I can take it."

Yumi blushed deeply, but her next words never gave any question to her resolve. "Look at me."

"Huh?" Sei did, but her confusion melted away when soft lips touched her own.

Yumi's kiss, given only for her. Sei was so stunned, she didn't move, she expected Yumi to run, to bolt away in a manner that Sei wouldn't be able to cling onto.

Not this time…

But Yumi stayed, her fingers clinging onto the fabric of Sei's shirt. It was time to make good all of the promises she'd made to herself, about being a better person, a stronger one, able to actually deal with the problems that came her way…about being good enough to deserve Yumi.

Sei didn't know if she was good enough. If all of her work paid off, or not. She couldn't deny feeling peaceful though, like everything would be okay. She wrapped her arms around Yumi, refusing to let her go ever again.


End file.
